Moves Like Jagger
by BreckinxM
Summary: Song-fic. I thought this song fit Megamind too well not to write about it. MegxRox, post-movie. T is for language and suggestive themes.


It was louder, that was "business as usual" for the villain-turned-good guy, but it was the music blasting from the speakers that caught her attention enough to pull her out of her work. It was decidedly NOT his usual rock or death metal. She blinked a few times, her eyes too adjusted to her laptop screen as she'd worked, but this song just pulled her out of her article. She stood, stretching out as she did which caused her toned stomach to appear while her shirt rode up, and pulled her white button up blouse back down before straightening out the jeans she'd changed into after work. With one more wardrobe action, stepping into her black flats that had previously been kicked off, she went to live up to her pet name of nosy reporter.

As she neared his workroom she could hear a voice, clearly not the lead singers, joining in with the lyrics. "You wanted control. So we waited. I put on a show. Now we're naked. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit. And it goes like this." She smiled, it was rare to catch her blue boyfriend singing and, as she deftly entered the room she didn't dare interrupt him- Using curse words? Rare for him! Common for her, sometimes she felt like she had a personal quota to fill, but she'd barely heard him swear.

Roxanne Ritchi blinked behind her bangs that were slowly sliding into her focus and watched him dance with the beat in his day off clothes- A black v-neck with long sleeves that were rolled up, a pair of dark jeans, and ending the outfit with a pair of black boots, still working on some gun like object on his workbench- "Something for the brainbots to wield." Megamind had mused it out loud earlier. She was brought out of her memory as he continued sining with the band, whom she now recognized as Maroon 5, rather happily- "Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you," He paused briefly here, starting to break out into the dance moves she loved- Even biting his lip, a move that made her melt "All the moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagger!" He continued singing.

She covered her mouth to keep in the laughter at how well this song fit him, it was as if he'd written it himself and his singing to it wasn't bad at all. 'Much better than Music Man' She thought smugly, proud of her boyfriend. Once she fought the giggling fit she actually found the beat really catchy and had to refrain from tapping her foot along with it, she didn't want to be found out just yet. "I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you-" That was the truth, those green eyes could melt her right where she stood when he turned them on her "You with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like I've got the mo-ooo-oooves like Jagger!" Once again the giggling fit threatened to be her undoing, but Megamind's singing was just too funny yet adorable- and even sexy-for her to help it!

"Baby it's hard. When it feels like you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right. But when you're with me. I make you believe. That I've got the key," Her space "man," continued, twirling to blaze a lightening bolt across the gun,as per his signature, and still making himself look like a stellar dancer "So get in the car. We can ride it. Wherever you want. Get inside it. And you want to steer. But I'm shifting gear. I'll take it from here. And it goes like this..." She watched him, feeling like a teenager watching a rock star she had a massive crush on and could even picture the stage he was working it on, and bit her lip. Roxanne tried her best to remember what little she could of the song, only hearing it from time to time on the radio at work, but she could recall the female vocals after a few moments. She moved to sneak up behind him, having to slide against the wall and even a few machines to stay hidden-all the while still hearing him sing, but wound up standing right behind him, grabbing a small but familiar item while she waited as he finished. "With them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."

It was like a green light for Roxanne; she threw the rope around him and pulled him against her, moving instantly to sing in his ear for him. "You want to know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night. But if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this," At these words she spun him free of the rope but pulled him close- His shocked face long since vanished as she sang for him and it was now replaced with a sexy smirk "So watch and learn," she put his hands on her hips and smiled at him before starting to sway "I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right. But if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. And it goes like this." She finished.

She started, her hips swinging confidently, to leave the room and return to work but he pulled her right back. Roxanne was in shock, just as he had been, but he smirked and started to dance with her which made her explode into a smile and return with moves of her own. "Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger," They were singing together now, Megamind moving to spin her "I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you," She pulled herself close to him, looking steadfast into his eyes until he dipped her "With them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moo-ooo-oves like Jagger..." It was silent, other than the couple's breathing, for all but five minutes as Roxanne remained dipped in his arms and Megamind kept them close together.

The silence was ended by sudden metallic clapping and, after a few moments of being just one clap, the workroom burst into clapping. The couple stood, looking alarmed at Minion and every brainbot now applauding them. "Sir! That was just- And Miss. Ritchi you were- IT WAS WONDERFUL!" Minion cheered for them while it was almost drowned out by the incessant "Bowg! Bowg!" of the brainbots. Roxanne laughed before turning to her partner with a smile. "Seems like they like that you've got the moo-ooo-ooves like Jagger." She joked happily, playfully punching his shoulder.

He smiled and moved to hold her hand "I like your moves. Way better than any Jagger I've ever seen." he complimented, pulling her closer then. The brainbots were hurried away by Minion who, with a fond smile, left the couple with a slower song. Megamind however didn't see a thing other than the beautiful woman he had his arms wrapped around at the waist. The brunette sliding her arms around his sensitive neck with a small smile "Why thank you. I learned some of it from my boyfriend." she started, tossing him a flirty wink.

"Hmm, I wonder what he would think about this..." Megamind said, bending to kiss Roxanne lovingly, pressing her tightly to his casually dressed body. It seemed as if everything else dissolved a few moments during the blissful kiss until she pulled back to smile at him, moving to stroke his cheek. "Care to show me more moves like Jagger?" She joked and was granted a smirk from her blue love followed by the words "Hell yes."


End file.
